1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an antenna apparatus, and more particularly to an antenna apparatus applied in a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance and development in electronic and information technology in recent years, the portable electronic apparatus has become more and more popular. Take the mobile phone for an example; slimness, lightness and compactness are still essential features of a popular model. Traditionally, the mobile phone antenna protrudes straight from the housing, so that the protruding antenna is easy to be hooked or stuck by something, such as clothes or accessory. Thus, the protruding antenna is subject to be damaged when users carelessly take the mobile phone out of the pocket or bag.